Inca Empire
The Inca Empire The Inca Empire is a nation based off of the irl inca empire. The Inca Empire is located in the western part of south America. The nation is heavily influenced by the church of llamaism. History RealJulio had saved up money to make the Inca empire since he got kicked from the Reichspakt so on March8th 2019 he made the Inca_Empire. The Empire was funded by Donresp, a Conquistador who wanted to help make local none globalist nations. Donresp Gave RealJulio around 1000$ to make the Empire because RealJulio wanted to have money for the upkeep of the nation. With the money Given to RealJulio from Donresp, RealJulio had 6k dollars and with that he made the empire and had money to pay for the upkeep of the nation. The nation was relatively small with Quillota being the only town for a long time with 3 people until _Lyceria_ joined the empire and made his town Pacha_Cuzco (now Antofagasta) joined on March 10th 2019. _Lyceria_ helped grow the empire and make the national storage shed to make the empire truly socalist. Towns & Population The Inca Empire is a Nation that spans from Chile to Venezula. It follows the Andes mountain range. * Quillota (Population: 4) * Antofagasta (Population: 2) * Succubus (Population: 1) Dispuited towns There are 2 towns in the Inca's claims that have been offered to join the nation but have refused to join. These towns are Los_Maricones and Bogota. They both have been offered to join but have declined the offers because of the following reasons. Los_Maricones doesn't want the nation to get attacked because of him joining. He is afraid of this because everytime RealJulio offers The mayor CodyJdog123 xXDogeEnricoXx barks out in chat yelling at the incas threatening an invasion because CodyJdog123 killed him and took his stuff in very early march. Bogota was funded by RealJulio before the nation was made so then the nation was made the assistant of the town didn't want to join because the mayor was inactive until Monday of the next week. When the mayor came online and was told about the offer by his assistant he said he'd think about it. Bogota has not yet joined the Inca Empire. Religion Inca Llamaism is the national and most followed religion in the Inca empire. 3 people in the empire are leaders in the church of Llamaism. For more info on llamaism visit here. Old real world Inca religions are also in the Inca empire and the sun god is even represented on the flag. The real world inca religion says that the sun god made the earth and the moon then married the moon and then made humans on earth. The humans on earth though were useless and didn't know how to do anything so the Inca sun god and the moon had a daughter and a son and they showed the incas how to live making the Incas the sons and daughters of the Sun. For more info on this visit this video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75kDb2OqBWI Additional Information National Anthem: Do the pachacuti Screenshots Don't like reading and just wanna see some nice screenshots? ok then. Category:Nations Category:Sixth Era